Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Trivia
Trivia about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *A number of episodes from the first season establish the origins of several long-running Marvel characters. Franklin Hall introduced in "The Asset" who becomes the super-villain, Graviton, and Donnie Gill in "Seeds" who becomes Blizzard, one of the foes of Iron Man. *The character of Scorch is actually a mutant in the Marvel comics but since Fox Studios owns the rights to use the term mutants in Marvel properties, his status is alluded to slyly by using the slang terms used for mutants in the comics like "gifted" and "special". *The info given about San Juan, Puerto Rico is accurate. Even the legend regarding the "Garita del Diablo" is correct. Still today, no one dares to get inside of it although it's closed to the public anyway. Also the place marks exactly one of the corners of the Bermuda Triangle. *The call-sign number for Agent Coulson's personal plane "The Bus" is 616, which in Marvel comic continuity is a reoccurring motif that is used to designate the universe which mainstream Marvel comic continuity takes place. *In an August 2013 Entertainment Weekly interview, Joss Whedon said that "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is "basically a TV series of 'The Zeppo' episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was a very deliberate deconstruction of a Buffy episode in order to star the person who mattered the least. The people who are ignored are the people I've been writing as my heroes from day one." *S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. When originally created for the comic book in 1965, it stood for Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division. *While this is a continuation of Coulson's first appearance (film or otherwise), this is actually the second television series that Clark Gregg plays the character. He also voices the character on Ultimate Spider-Man. *There is a sign post in "The Hub" base that points to the H.A.M.M.E.R. hangar, a nod to the Spider-Man antagonist, Norman Osborn who for a time was in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. and re-branded the agency as H.A.M.M.E.R. *"The Bus" is based on the U.S. Air Force C-17 Globemaster III transport plane. The real C-17 does not have the rear wings and engines of The Bus, though. If The Bus was real, it would have some severe design flaws. The rear engines would suck in exhaust gases from the front engines, and the rear wings would not generate much lift due to being in the wake of the front wings. *Adrianne Palicki and Brian Patrick Wade auditioned for Gamora and Drax, respectively in Guardians of the Galaxy. *Adrian Pasdar, who plays Glenn Talbot, is no stranger to working on superhero-based projects. He is also known for playing Nathan Petrelli in Heroes, and has been the voice of Tony Stark/Iron Man on many projects such as Marvel's Avengers Assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man, Lego Marvel Super Heroes, and Phineas and Ferb's Marvel special. *Reference to Guardians of the Galaxy: In one episode of the first Season, Lady Sif comes to Midgard. One of the main characters asks if there are any blue aliens, and she mentions the Kree. Ronan from Guardians of the Galaxy is Kree. *Kyle MacLachlan and Dichen Lachman who play husband and wife both share the birthday of February 22. *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson is the only character to appear in every episode. *During "The Well" Agent Simmons says that she is going to give Agent Ward 20cc's of Benzodiazepine to help calm him down. Benzodiazepine is a classification of medications, like Valium and Xanax, and not a medication itself. The use of this term is because Valium and Xanax are copyright-protected names. *Although Skye was born in 1988, Chloe Bennet, the actress who portrays her, was born in 1992. *The Bus's official call sign is the CXD-23 Airborne Mobile Command Station. In the U.S. military's alphanumeric aircraft designation system, "CXD" would stand for Cargo, Experimental, Drone Director. A more accurate designation would be something like XEV-23, for Experimental, special Electronic mission, Vertical Take-Off/Landing. *Nick Blood and Ruth Negga both previously appeared in Misfits (2009), a show aired in the UK. *During pre-production, the character of Agent Melinda May was originally named 'Althea Rice'. Source: "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season One Declassified" by Troy Benjamin. *Adrianne Palicki was cast as Bobbi Morse in a recurring role and as a principal cast during season 2. *Agent Hand (Saffron Burrows) & Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) were both in Deep Blue Sea. *Chloe Bennet fractured her elbow in two places while performing a one-take fight scene in season 2. She had to film the rest of the season with a broken arm. *Jacinta Yelland auditioned for the role of Skye. *The creators told Brett Dalton that Ward was going to be a Hydra agent before they filmed the pilot. He was the first cast member to learn about Ward's duplicity. *The series shows that Phil Coulson's personal car, Lola, can fly. In the S.H.I.E.L.D. comics, flying cars supplied by Stark Industries have been standard vehicles for the organization since 1967. *At first, Chloe Bennet had thought that her character would become She-Hulk. *Clark Gregg reprises his role as Phil Coulson. Although Phil Coulson was killed off in "The Avengers", Nick Fury used Coulson's death to motivate The Avengers after Coulson had appeared to had been killed by Loki, he was later revived from the dead on Fury's orders using a TOP SECRET procedure. *The 2014 poster for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. appears to contain an easter egg. There are only 6 original members (Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, May, Ward, and Skye), but there are 7 pictured on the poster. It appears that Ward may be pictured twice, from two different angles, with a crack in the pavement separating one of his instances from the group, possibly teasing his double-agent role and eventual separation from the group. *In season 2 episode 1 they go up against Carl Creel aka the Absorbing Man. Ward talks about Creel's past, saying he was a boxer. This is a nod to Daredevil. Jack Murdock fought Carl Creel in his last match before Jack died. *In episode 1 of season 2 when the SSR take the 084 from Hydra. One of the members opens a crate but it gets shut by Agent Carter. Inside you get a glimpse of something blue with what appears to be lines or a tattoo on it. This tattoo matches up to the alien in the guest house that is the host for gh325. *Many fans responded to Brett Dalton (Ward) badly after his character was revealed to be a double agent. However, there is a large fan base on social media called Ward's Warriors who openly support the character and a potential redemption arc for him. They often trend hashtags like #standwithward during episodes. *This is the second MARVEL appearance of Glenn Morshower playing a U.S. military general who gets killed by another character overpowering him. He previously played Colonel Hendry in X-Men: First Class. *Season 1 introduces the terrorist organization Hydra. Season 2 introduces Inhumans to the MCU. Season 3 features the Secret Warriors with Daisy (Quake) as a leader. *Though Dichen Lachman and Chloe Bennet play mother and daughter on the show, Lachman is only 10 years older than her TV daughter. *While promoting Avengers: Age of Ultron, Joss Whedon stated Agent Coulson is dead in the film's time line, but not in this series. *Mutants in the X-Men series, enhanced from The Avengers series and Inhumans in the series are all the same, people with gifted capabilities. *Blair Underwood and Constance Zimmer both guest appeared in "The New Adventures of Old Christine" that starred Clark Gregg. *In the episode "The Singularity", Mack is in a bar while James is deciding his villain name. At one point he ponders the name Firestar. That is the name of Foreshadow who, in the comics, served as an Avenger and a New Warrior. *In Season 3, Powers Boothe reprises his role as Gideon Malick, a corrupted member of the World Security Council from The Avengers. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Trivia